


【祁张】车马衣轻裘

by EglantineLoveyou



Category: Chinese History RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:01:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25295836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EglantineLoveyou/pseuds/EglantineLoveyou
Summary: 校园paro，全能学霸祁彪佳x偏科大手张宗子，（陪）复读的故事。理论上是个书信体，但格式好难弄……算了。
Relationships: 祁张
Kudos: 1





	【祁张】车马衣轻裘

彪佳：  
见字如晤。  
老朱屈尊降贵地给我们粪土之墙开动员会来了，教导主任就是不一样，刚一进门二话不说先关了空调，什么“含辛茹苦”，我高考成绩又不靠生蛋孵出来……果然复读生没人权，天良丧尽。好在隔窗有棵树，这会儿刚巧落了一片阴凉给我，多亏我选位子时就有了先见之明，才能在如此精神轰炸之下拾掇点残存的心思给你写信——怎么样，祁小公子先夸夸我？  
唉，你夸得不及时，我一时半会儿还真不知道怎么往下写。给你个眼神你自己体会的日子怎么就没了呢，手动表情包不足以阐发我内心千言万语，真正遗憾。这样一想恨不得当初随便填个学校和你一起去帝都，好过在这儿灌鸡汤，处暑的天气瞎折腾人，谁知道这是争口气还是蒸包子。  
当然就是随口一说，瞎填志愿是不可能的，这辈子都不可能的，就算明年再考出一团浆糊（呸呸呸）也绝对不会。想想闵哥当时还宣我去他办公室喝茶（真的有茶，比老朱好多了），你说教语文的苦口婆心起来杀伤力怎么就这样强，沉痛得好像复读的是他，告诉我务必学学作文套路……臣本布衣臣做不到啊！  
高四不值得。  
看闵哥那意思是我就不该再折腾，凑合着得了，但，唉，这心路历程吧……  
我想说什么来着。你是不知道，刚一句话写不完猝不及防被老朱催命似的点了名，态度不端正就不端正呗，还“落到这个地步仍然态度不端正”……那他早说好了朽木不可雕我还能怎样，这不坐实吾皇圣明么。  
行了，打个岔也说不下去了，改日。也不知道什么时候送到你那儿，我想你日子过得大概还滋润，江东日暮云反正是够不着你渭北秋天树，于是没用的话也不敢乱说，愿我们车马衣轻裘吧。  
隐约记得是  
这个格式  
你宗子还是你宗子  
大型灾难片《开学》上映日

宗子：  
如晤。  
抱歉，没料到你写信来，也就一直没想着去翻宿舍楼下的信篓子，今天拿外卖，才凑巧看见了——瞥眼过去，一晃就觉得看见你字，愣一会儿才意识到确认，果真是。这边没有信箱，篓子摆在桌台上，那地方平时都是放外卖的，也不知放了多久，有点……谜之香气。  
哦，对，先夸夸你，承蒙厚爱，荣幸之至。复读班向来是朱老师管，到了这一步，也是难为你。不过朱老师也不至于就成了你说的那样，Top 2招生办来学校抢人，根据地就在他办公室，我去的时候，他还真泡了茶。你别说他偏心，这也是人之常情。  
你说要复读的时候我倒也想过是不是说点什么，不过闵哥都劝不动的主意，我也只有举双手支持的份儿。朱老师日理万机，未必人人都看透，说朽木，那是他的不对了，就算是个点不着的柴禾堆，有你一落脚，也成齐威王之庭除。此鸟三年不飞不鸣，旁人难免看走眼，不过来日一飞冲天、一鸣惊人，总是必然的。  
说起来，闵哥劝你学套路，也是正经话，你别不当一回事。何止作文，就是文综，没了套路也的确难办。不过我若再写，想你也不爱看，写得长了，只怕你要一整段跳过，就最后一句，多的不说：“你从此可都改了罢！”  
我日子过得倒算不上滋润，帝都太干燥，吓得我护肤品都换了一套，少你一朵积雨云，叶子全蔫了。这才结束了军训开始上课不久，恐怕是不适应的居多，我有些后悔，总觉得要是留在家门口学园林设计会更有意思，现在这个国际政治专业可能是我一时冲动，看简介得来的兴趣全是错觉。可惜后悔也来不及了，我毅力不如你，断然不敢复读的，只能安慰自己，就算当初选了园林设计，兴许国际政治又成朱砂痣白月光了呢。  
车马衣轻裘，真好。你用典我也不及，我猜在子路之志外还有第二层意思的，却不知道有没有三重四重的深意。  
顺颂  
时祺  
祁彪佳  
双十 于寝

祁彪佳啊祁彪佳：  
你！  
真没想到你这眉清目秀的也点上外卖了！  
我瞧你说抱歉是等我夸你独具慧眼，说夸我那是变着法儿替老朱申冤。春秋笔法，妙啊。  
等等，这句子我自己看着觉得不是那个味儿……一时兴起，划掉反而欲盖弥彰，不过转头想想，你我谁跟谁，我们的关系起码禁得起三封绝交书，不怕这个。语音语调你意会吧。  
大学霸这回可不行啊，单是子路之志就两层意思了，遑论另外还有两层，也不知你看出的是什么，总之这诗词鉴赏能力是大大的退步，离了高三就懈怠，算了，不怪你，我替你默哀国际政治摧残。就现在，这张信纸下边，答题卡刚巧压在诗词鉴赏那几行上，别提了，1分，恐怕还是冲着“情景交融”四个字才给的。你说这语文卷还能不能要点脸，人家数学天生道貌岸然也就罢了，它一个不该有标准答案的才情玩意儿，往考试里凑什么热闹呢——你可别叫我改了，祁颦儿，你之前就从不说这混账话，要不然，我早与你生分了。  
不过谁敢说你不及我啊，你可别再想傻叉作文竞赛的事儿了，那些个评委不学无术，专挑新鲜刺激，哪里看得出好坏，难怪你从前难得才只拿到三等奖，他们根本尝不出西湖莼羹清新淡雅神仙味儿，一把朝天椒辣死活该。  
哎，饿了。  
我爱  
莼羹  
吃货一个张  
咕咕咕的周四中午十二点

宗子：  
如晤。  
外卖怎么了，我不仅点外卖，我还要往信纸上抹番茄酱——这无赖事合你的性子，我做不来，姑且过了嘴瘾就算。别的我不说，你自己想想，你我才几个月不见，怎么绝交书都惦记上了？你是要跟谁非汤武薄周孔去，还是憋了一篇《檄曲一线文》？  
这次的回信估计要断断续续地写，从前万万想不到大学累成这样，恨不能回高三度假，高四也行。期中考的时候几乎真以为我得回去陪你，恰巧走运，尚且苟延残喘，结果喘不了多久也就到了期末。何况学生会多事，我偶尔又还想去诗社凑个热闹。  
人才荟萃的说法不是空口无凭吹出来的，诗社里人人都有模有样，不过，自然还是你的最好。上回我恰巧提起你前年得奖那一首，好几位都印象深刻，说特等奖的五古只应天上有，没想到你迷妹不少，至于迷弟，至少有一个。  
情到此处，不能不说，宗子，我很希望你在这里。虽说大学生活谁也没预先试一回，你未必就比我好，可如果是你的话，也说不定？  
我不喜欢学生会，或许口耳相传的所谓官僚作风不足以尽其情态，我也并无诋毁之意，只是私下里觉得志趣合不来。新生只能零零散散地打下手，就算我自许能办实事，也要再熬上大半年，只是不知道，这大半年又要怎样，何况，就算是日后，怕也有日后的麻烦。可要是就这么走了，也不甘心。  
我还是想读园林设计，想想罢了，就在你这儿想想。  
说起来，张才子是不是以为我就不想撕了那些无病呻吟的诗词鉴赏题？好不容易抛开了，你又闹这出。“不在解释在意会”又是谁说给我的信条——管你三重四重的情景交融，总之我知道了。（另：这是一时的意气之言，我说可以，你不能当真。不要光写“情景交融”，起码写清了什么情什么景还能多一两分，用白话文，写清楚！）（又另：信纸上打草稿我看见了，不要数学课摸鱼，草稿不要跳步骤。）  
承你吉言  
车马衣轻裘  
祁彪佳  
冬月 于通宵教室

祁州官：  
学生这厢有礼了。  
州官大人一把火烧了你的诗词鉴赏，不许我点灯也就算了，你还特意画横线是什么操作？我现在一眼瞟过去什么看不见单那一行清清楚楚明明白白，避都避不开。算了，暂且不与你计较，再过……我看看啊，再过153天，考完我举义旗掀了你的州署！  
不过，放心，州署是掀了，不过一堆烂木头，你这位青天大老爷不比旁的泥胎木塑，我一定好吃好喝给你供起来。  
所以可别犯愁了吧？还通宵教室，你通哪门子的宵！不是我说，你想想清楚，扪心自问，你从小到大担惊受怕的大考小测，有哪次分低了吗？啊？！天生学霸效东施，我就不懂了，你到底怎么能忧虑得那么真心实意？再说了，你身体不好，一个人跑得那么远，回头闹了不舒服，都不知道有谁能照顾。  
你呀，要我说，学生会不适合你，你待谁都笑眯眯的，偏偏自己原则强得犯倔，懂的自懂了，不懂不想懂的指不定背后怎么算计，我就怕最后一个搞不好变成“相识满天下，知心无一人”（这也就是个说法，万万不能当真，毕竟知心的最少最少也还有一个）。不过我也不知道你们那学生会到底什么个样子，说你是能办正事的人也是真实不虚。我聊备参考，你自己斟酌，总之你开心最要紧。去年选专业我也是这么跟你说，我看现在这国际政治你也没什么大意见嘛，不然早该想着转专业了。至于园林设计，你日后闲了再学不迟，我看你是不适合拿爱好挣钱，这样反而好些。  
相比之下我也没法再跟你诉苦，毕竟就那么点题，考来考去也快习惯了，多少分不是那么回事儿啊。哦，说起来……  
你别笑。  
我觉得，有时候想想，什么套路，什么答题模板，也不全是虚与委蛇，勉强和题目扯得上关系那部分，还……  
挺好用的。  
你别笑！我看不见你也不能笑！随便老朱他们当面背后怎么说，你不能笑！  
要我拿全不相干的东西往答题卡上胡乱凑字数是绝对不可能的，但是……  
算了不说了！反正就……那样吧。  
知道你快期末了，忙，别回信了。不要通宵，你向来什么考试都稳，注意保暖，没人拦你点外卖，只是别选小馆子，反正比不上我手艺，卫生第一。  
就等你寒假回来过春节，惯例我掌勺，元宵（就是翘课也要）和你去灯会。  
切切  
珍摄  
等你看灯的家乡父老  
造反倒计时153天

宗子：  
新年快乐。  
万事顺意。  
刚返校，行李也才收拾，睡前想起你，上次信也没回，索性就写了。开头想来想去，还是这样合适，就算昨晚见面就说过，也得再写一遍。  
看得出，这回寒假你可比去年忙得多，至于灯会，一贯的闹腾腾，不是好说话的地方。  
也不知道说什么，道谢太生分了，托你吉言，期末顺利，不过无所谓——我只安心等你把我供起来吧。至于……你别紧张，我没笑，明明是好事（所以“没笑”是“取笑”的“笑”，怪你，你明知道那样写我看了一定会笑）。  
今晚没什么别的事，收拾书桌时顺便把之前的信都重温一遍，这才想起来还有一道诗词鉴赏题没做——你这怎么就算上诗词鉴赏了，就算强扯题型，也得是阅读理解吧，这样一来，阅读理解的套路可更多，你不至于真的想看那玩意儿吧？我想想，那得说，卒章显志，升华主题？  
算了，交到你手上，该给的套话分都不会给我。  
你说子路之志两层，我当时倒也查了些资料，只是忘了整理。后来转念一想，你不是用典在深处较劲的人，是我想多了，那么，所谓两层意思，一则是“与朋友共”，二则是“敝之而无憾”，对不对？  
只是，这会儿说无憾，早了，出师未捷，有的是要走着瞧的日子。后两层意思我猜是两句诗，却不太确定是哪两句才合适，不过，总归是这个意思，我说了，我知道的。  
另：不要在答题卡背面写信，错题留着多看看。上次的信纸就不退了，圆锥曲线的题目和订正替你抄在下一张纸，先做一遍再翻面看答案；函数也做了第二种解法给你（我竟然还记得），同类型的题目我还补了几道，你做出来应该差不多，不过可以试试两种解法。  
最后还是要再说一遍：  
新年快乐。  
彪佳  
正月十六 于寝

彪佳：  
向大佬低头。  
你到底为什么（还）会做数学题？而且你写的解法比答案上的好用！  
拜谢组织，我决定不计较你把我降级成阅读理解，虽然还是不能不说明一下，诗词鉴赏就是诗词鉴赏，那叫无韵之离骚！所以不是我乱扣你分啊，你用错套路了，当然不给；看在四层意思对了两句的份上，就……给五十分吧。  
不及格，请学霸再接再厉，再创辉煌。  
我觉得你应该知道的，是两句诗没错，都是名句，真的不难。我写的诗用的典，哪次能难倒你？  
昨天是学校那个傻兮兮的汉字听写大会，当然跟我是没关系，今早遇见闵哥，他说新带的这一届不行，接连感受了三年冠军班的威风，一时落差太大，和我说“我虽然还在学校，他却觉得塌了半边天”，吓得我竟然有点愧疚……代闵哥问另半边天好，他说让你学习别太累。  
唉，这也是天各一方了。  
你那句“出师未捷”用得可恶，何况这高四过得我指不定哪天身先死了。可能我……皮糙肉厚神经粗吧，现在才感觉到复读这事儿真不是正常人干的事儿，之前没怎样，元宵一放松，现在累得很。早知如此，当初一回头找不到你人的时候就不该想什么蓦然回首灯火阑珊处，还不如哭给你看。  
明年，明年一定记着。  
其实也算不上什么大事，阶段性夜来非吧，一会儿就好，所以趁着学不下去索性放空给你瞎写点什么。这种琐碎东西就别珍藏着了吧？你们学霸的自我管理都这么凶残的吗，我都能想象到你专门买了个文件夹装信封，每页贴上小标签记着那年那月谁谁谁。对了，该不会你自己的回信草稿也收在一起吧……估计还真是。想来想去竟然觉得有点可爱，不丧了，想笑。  
对了，如果觉得道谢生分，不是还可以夸我吗，随便夸夸也行啊，比如，你真好。  
你也真好。  
此致  
低头  
张  
北极开始极昼

宗子：  
如晤。  
是，你真好。  
如果什么时候有需要，随时打电话跟我说，我订最早的机票回去看你哭。  
我是买了文件夹，看你第一封信写“隔窗有课树”，想到小学作业要写说明文时你那句“但有绿天，暑气不到”（相比之下，你果然在瞎写），专门买了个苍翠封皮的。有什么好笑，难道你是阅后即扔？对了，猜错一点，没有谁谁谁，只有你一个。  
同学少年多不贱，五陵衣马自轻肥。  
五花马，千金裘，呼儿将出换美酒，与尔同销万古愁。  
满意？  
致谢闵老师，下次返校宣讲我一定去他们班看看。你也别说比赛傻，高二第一轮你还不是被刷下来了？要不是我发挥稳定你还没决赛机会呢（知道你要说什么，对对对，你决赛时一向非常潇洒帅气，全校都知道）。  
今年抢课大战欧气不足，大概是全借你了，这学期课少，我看了，高考两天刚巧空着，这学期学生会似乎也没那么压榨新人，其他应该也没事，我携学霸之气回去送考？  
顺颂  
时祺  
（另：春分日太小儿科了，你是不是偷懒才选的？）  
彪佳  
列宁诞辰

学霸之气：  
你，从天而降的你。  
考场在本校，早上起来可以走过去，还不担心堵车，这就是你抢课的欧气？谢了。  
我满意，我哪儿还有不满意的，给您五星好评，下次再来哦亲！  
本来还有点调整不过来，现在好多了，就是还有点紧张。没想到一年都过了，本来想象得太轻松，现在才发现就是到了这会儿还有背不顺口的要点和未必能做对的题，更没想到，原来势不两立的套路，其实也就那么回事——背一点套路，还上升不到“敝之而无憾”的地步，是我狭隘了。  
不多说了，你来我好像也哭不出来，能回当然好，不带学霸之气都是好的，我双手双脚加两只耳朵都竖起来赞成，主要别耽搁你事儿。反正我考完还得去你校，自招。  
怎么样，惊喜吧？我可不光决赛，我什么时候都潇洒帅气。上次去办公室隔着一道门还听闵哥吹呢，说看这势头怕不是两届文科状元都是他班上的人。来，他日返校宣讲，可得让小朋友们看看什么叫日月合璧双星联珠。  
你的信我哪里敢扔，都收着呢，就是不一定找得到，当然，要紧的可不好好收在我心里呢么，你说的，出师未捷，走着瞧。  
等我。  
你宗子还是你宗子  
今天是个好日子


End file.
